Past Special Events
__TOC__ Sibyl Sisters Return! The magnificent shrines of the '''Six Sibyl Sisters' will be opened once again, granting Summoners the chance to obtain their remarkable prowess!'' No Gems will be awarded again if any one of the Lv. 4 dungeons were completed before. Sibyls:Freya|Freya Sibyls:Eliza|Eliza Sibyls:Paula|Paula Sibyls:Zele|Zele Sibyls:Sola|Sola Sibyls:Madia|Madia ---- Ruins of Light & Dark __NOEDITSECTION__ ---- The Keymaster's Eclipse Event Duration: June 28 19:00 ~ June 30 18:59 PST Past Event Duration: April 26 0:00 ~ Apr 27 23:59 PST Another eclipse will soon fall upon Grand Gaia! The '''Keymaster '''is back, still carrying a mysterious key that many believe will unleash the ancient evils. Trained in the art of both Light & Dark magic, Gilnea will surely pose a unique challenge! From '''June 28 19:00 PST until June 30 18:59 PST', head to the Vortex & challenge the Keymaster! A fine display of power will also allow Summoners to have a chance at recruiting him!'' General Notes *Gilnea can be Cursed, Weaken, Injured, Paralyzed and Poisoned. *'WARNING: This dungeon is extremely difficult.' *'Monsters: 'Sorceress Lily, Snow Blade Stya, Frost Queen Stya, Spark Kick Zeln, Thunder Kick Zeln, Brawler Nemia, Gaia Fist Nemia, Adventurer Alma, Hero Alma, Bruiser Galant, God Arm Galant, Assassin Oboro, Shadow Oboro, Angel, Archangel, Thief Leon, Pirate Verica, Sky Pirate Grafl, Bandit Zaza, Mandragora, Priestess Maria, Salamander, Orthos, Rantoul, Sylph, Trent, Lilin, Medusa, Unicorn, Rage Beast Zegar, Fire Beast Zegar, Marksman Lario, Hawkeye Lario, Commander Weiss, Samurai Mifune, God Blade Mifune, Sunshine Luna, Holy Queen Luna, Earth Idol, Light Idol, Fire Idol, Water Idol, Dark Idol, Thunder Idol, and 3 different metal kings. *'Drops:' Red Drop, Red Claw, Blue Claw, Fire Eye, Water Eye, Thunder Eye, Earth Eye, Light Eye, Dark Eye, Bara nut, Buru Nut, Don Nut, Koka Nut, Hoku Nut, Suzu Nut, Red Fang, Green Fang, Red Grass, Blue Grass, Green Grass, Theo Feather, Red Bug, Blue Bug, Red Pelt, Blue Pelt, Red Drop, Red Bone, Blue Bone, Hollow Rock, Prized Stone * Due to the overwhelming support & participation for this event, 1 GEM will be rewarded to all summoners who completed the dungeon stage Lvl. 2, within two days after the event ends Notes for level 1: *Guaranteed encounter of Bruiser Galant and Snow Blade Stya, or Spark Kick Zeln and Brawler Nemia, or Adventurer Alma and Assassin Oboro in Room 4 with a chance to capture them in their 2* forms. *Possible to encounter Earth Idol and Light Idol in Room 5 (unknown for other rooms) with a chance to capture one. *Possible to encounter Fire Idol and Water Idol in Room 5 (unknown for other rooms) with a chance to capture one. *Possible to encounter Thunder Idol and Dark Idol in Room 5 (unknown for other rooms) with a chance to capture one. *Chance to encounter Samurai Mifune and 2 Sorceress Lily in Room 6 with a chance to capture Mifune. *Chance to encounter Rage Beast Zegar and 2 Orthos in Room 6 with a chance to capture Beast Zegar. *Chance to encounter Sunshine Luna and 2 Unicorn in Room 6 with a chance to capture Luna. *Chance to encounter Knight Zephu and 2 Ramia in Room 6 with a chance to capture Zephu. *Chance to encounter Marksman Lario and 2 Bandit Zaza in Room 6 with a chance to capture Archer Lario. * Chance to encounter Strategist Weiss and 2 Sky Pirate Grafl in Room 6 with a chance to capture Strategist Weiss. *Very small chance to capture Keymaster Gilnea. Notes for level 2: *Encounter 4* versions of the elemental heroes in same pairings as above in Room 4 with a chance to capture their 2* forms. *Possible to encounter Thunder Idol, Earth Idol and Dark Idol or Water Idol, Fire Idol and Light Idol in Room 5(Unknown for other rooms) with a chance to capture one. *Possible encounter with Metal King, Fire King, Water King, Earth King, Thunder King and Light King with chance to capture one. *Chance to encounter Commander Weiss and 2 Sky Pirate Grafl in Room 6 with a chance to capture Advisor Weiss. *Chance to encounter Hawkeye Lario and 2 Bandit Zaza in Room 6 with a chance to capture Archer Lario. *Chance to encounter God Blade Mifune and 2 Sorceress Lily in Room 6 with a chance to capture Mifune. *Chance to encounter Holy Queen Luna and 2 Unicorn in Room 6 with a chance to capture Luna. *Chance to encounter Dragoon Zephu and 2 Ramia in Room 6 with a chance to capture Zephu. *Chance to encounter Fire Beast Zegar and 2 Orthos in Room 6 with a chance to capture Beast Zegar. *Small chance to capture Keymaster Gilnea. ---- The Elemental Heroes Return! The Six Elemental Heroes have returned once again! Challenge Gallant, Stya, Nemia, Zeln, Alma, & Oboro at the Vortex! '' ''Event Duration: Cycles periodically between events. Each lasts 2 days. Gems will not be awarded again if any of the Lv3 dungeons were completed before. ElementalHeroes:Stya|Stya ElementalHeroes:Alma|Alma ElementalHeroes:Oboro|Oboro ElementalHeroes:Galant|Galant ElementalHeroes:Nemia|Nemia ElementalHeroes:Zeln|Zeln ---- Unholy Tower - Dark Side - June 17, 23:00 PST ~ June 24, 22:59 PST Barely making it alive after receiving life-threatening assaults from Knight Xenon, you struggled your way to climb to the top floor. But it doesn't end there! The Unholy Tower unleashed more waves of monsters; lead by a gigantic shadow that lurks in the next hundred floors. What is this monstrosity? When will this expedition end? From '''June 17, 23:00 PST' to June 24, 22:59 PST, gear up and unlock the next 100 floors to continue and unfold the mystery the Unholy Tower holds!'' *''Greater challenges await!'' *''Tougher enemies on the 101th floor & beyond! You will get awesome rewards upon completion of the following floors'' **''Floors 121-130 : One Metal God'' **''Floors 141-150 : One Gem'' **''Floors 161-170 : One Light God'' **''Floors 191-200 : One Gem'' *''The Unholy Tower has enlisted the help of Evolution Material monsters & Elemental EXP units!'' *''Defeat the monster & rescue the princess! Get the chance to recruit her to your squad!'' *''Capture Xenon (from floors 1-100) and Estia (from floors 101-200) to unlock a future event!'' Tower:101-110|101-110 Tower:111-120|111-120 Tower:121-130|121-130 Tower:131-140|131-140 Tower:141-150|141-150 Tower:151-160|151-160 Tower:161-170|161-170 Tower:171-180|171-180 Tower:181-190|181-190 Tower:191-200|191-200 ---- Unholy Tower June 10, 23:00 PST ~ June 19, 22:59 PST A dark, mysterious tower has suddenly appeared in the Grand Gaia. Legions of monsters seem to inhabit the tower. A new powerful monster was discovered patrolling the corridors. To ensure the safety of its citizens, the Akras Summoners' Hall is organizing a thorough investigation on the Unholy Tower! Do you have the courage to take on this daunting task? * Climb up to 100 floors! Higher levels yield tougher challenges and greater rewards! * Battle a horde of dangerous monsters! * Face the formidable monster! * Uncover the mystery of the tower! The opportunity to join the expedition on the Unholy Tower will soon appear in the Vortex Gate! The investigation is scheduled to begin on June 10, 19:00 PST until June 17, 22:59 PST! Prepare yourselves well, summoners, and brace for a new adventure! Note: 1 Gem will be awarded upon clearing Floor 91-100 Tower:1-10|1-10 Tower:11-20|11-20 Tower:21-30|21-30 Tower:31-40|31-40 Tower:41-50|41-50 Tower:51-60|51-60 Tower:61-70|61-70 Tower:71-80|71-80 Tower:81-90|81-90 Tower:91-100|91-100 ---- Battle Maidens Maidens:Vanila|Vanila Maidens:Fennia|Fennia Maidens:Bayley|Bayley Maidens:Serin|Serin Maidens:Cayena|Cayena Maidens:Lico|Lico ---- Thunder Turnout Event Duration: May 6, 20:00 ~ May 8, 20:59 PST A fearful thunder caused the Gun Goddess Serin to drown in anxiety. A storm is brewing in the skies covering most of Grand Gaia. She heard a thrilling roar. Can you muster the power of lightning to defeat the Battle Maiden Serin? Are you worthy of wielding this great force or will you kneel down to its frightening bolts? Aspiring summoners are given two days in this special dungeon! Get ready to test your might on May 6-8, 2014 PST! You will receive a mysterious sphere as a prize after clearing the lvl 2 dungeon! You also have a chance of capturing Thunder evolution materials during this event! General Notes *'Monsters:' Thunder Nymph, Thunder Spirit, Thunder Idol, Burny, Thief Leon, Harpy, Bandit Zaza, Priest Merith, Geomancer Claris, Witch Liza, Dancer May, Sorceress Lily, Medusa, Sylph, Sky Pirate Grafl, Mandragora, Trent, Rantoul, Pirate Verica, Priestess Maria, Unicorn *'Drops:' Blue Bone, Hard Bone, Blue Bug, Blue Drop, Green Drop, Earth Eye, Thunder Eye, Water Eye, Green Fang, Red Fang, Theo Feather, Blue Grass, Green Grass, Red Grass, Hoku Nut, Koka Nut *'Rewards: 'Charge Stone *It is not recommended to bring a mono Earth team as there are encounters with Fire elements. Bringing a Polar Angel Tiara or Ice Apostle Tiara would help greatly with getting past them. *Remember to bring healers such as Hot Chef Lancia/Head Chef Lancia or World Tree Altro/God Tree Eltri. Notes for level 1: *Stage 4 consists of Strategist Weiss along with either 4 Thief Leon or 2 Thief Leon and 2 Thunder Spirit. All are capturable, so focus Weiss down first if you need him. *Stage 6 consists of King Sparky and 5 Burny. King Sparky can attack up to 3 times in one turn, and Burny can attack 2 times in one turn. *Final bosses are Thunder King Eze and Spark Kick Zeln. Both are capturable and will be received as their base form *Thunder King Eze uses AoE BB every three turns, but has lower Defense. Can attack 3 times in one turn. *Spark Kick Zeln can use Quick Kick and Spark Kick. Both BB can cause Injury so bring Tonic. Can attack 3 times in one turn. He will also gain an Attack and Critical chance boost when his HP falls below 25%. Kill him quickly in this state to reduce possible damage. *Completion of Lv. 1 will unlock the Lv. 2 stage. Notes for level 2: *Must beat Lv. 1 to attempt. *Random encounters with Thunder Idol/Spirits and Orthos. *Stage 4 consists of Commander Weiss along with 4 Thief Leon. All are capturable, so focus Weiss down first if you need him. *Stage 6 consists of King Sparky and 5 Burny. King Sparky can attack 3 times in one turn, and each Burny can attack 2 times in one turn. *Final bosses are Thunder God Eze and Thunder Kick Zeln. Both are capturable and will be received as their base form. *Both bosses can attack 3 times in one turn. *Thunder Kick Zeln gains an Attack and Critical chance boost when he falls below 25% HP and can cause Injury and Weakness. Bring Tonic. ---- Heroes' Challenge '' '' Vargas, Selena, Lance, Eze, Atro, and Magress are on the verge of achieving the peak of their power and have issued a challenge for all Summoners. Mimics and Bat Mimics may appear from these chests, including the chest dropped by the boss. Metal ghost, king and gods of different element may also appear. In the level 1 dungeon, you will have a chance to capture 2 star version and a very small chance of capturing a 3 star version of the starter units while level 2 dungeon will have a higher chance to capture 3 star starter units. Event Duration: April 5 to April 7, 01:59 PST Hero Challenge:Vargas|Vargas Hero Challenge:Selena|Selena Hero Challenge:Lance|Lance Hero Challenge:Eze|Eze Hero Challenge:Atro|Atro Hero Challenge:Magress|Magress ---- Burny & Friends UNLEASHED! Event Duration: April 1 from 0:00 ~ 23:59 PST Frustrated that they're always being picked on, Burny and friends set out on a rampage to create chaos. MWAHAHAHA! Notes: * 1st Stage monsters include Berserk Burny, Savage Squirty, and Morbid Mossy. * 2nd Stage monsters include Seething Sparky, Ghastly Glowy, and Grimmy Gloomy. * Each monster (excluding Rage King Burny) drops up to 200 Zel and 200 Karma. * The monsters encountered before the Boss Battle will only take 1 damage per hit, and have 70 HP. Each monster attacks up to 8 times per turn, inflicting approximately 50-100 damage per attack depending on defense of target. Defense > 1000 is highly recommended. * The Boss Battle consists of Rage King Burny and four Berserrrk Burny. All monsters take normal damage, unlike the monsters encountered leading up to the Boss Battle who only take 1 damage per hit. ** The Beserrrk Burny can attack up to 8 times. ** Rage King Burny can attack up to 4 times per turn, sometimes including an area-of-effect attack: Abrehamson's Rage (may inflict Curse) or Stop blaming me for down time!. Alternates between each AOE use. ** Rage King Burny is immune to all status ailments. * Green Drops and Green Grass drop from all monsters and chests. * Clearing for the first time awards the sphere, Burny's Soul Stone (Boosts Atk, Def, Rec and max HP by 10%). Tips: * It is recommended to bring a team with high health and Defense greater than 1,000. * Avoid bringing Earth units. * Water units are highly recommended as they can withstand Rage King Burny's attacks and help end the battle sooner, but still avoid units with low HP and low Defense. * Bring cure, high cure, and divine light, or bring at least 1 unit with healing skill (avoid bringing Earth unit like Eltri) * Bring seal if needed based on your preferred element. ----